Kyoka Suigetsu
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Dans son palais immaculé, Aizen se souvient. Sa rencontre avec Kyoka Syugetsu ce sabre aux pouvoirs si grands était ce qui l'avait mené au sommet et, c'est à ses côtés, qu'il règne désormais. Petit Aizen x Kyoka Suigetsu


**Kyoka Suigetsu**

Le monde le plaignait, le monde disait que sa trahison ne lui avait apporté que la solitude. Il disait que, sa soif de puissance l'avait condamné à la solitude. Qu'il était infiniment seul dans son palais immaculé, servit par des créatures qui n'attendaient que de le voir tombé. Servit par des créatures qui étaient prêtes à lui asséner le coup de grâce d'un lâche coup dans le dos. Mais le roi n'y prêtait pas attention. Il se moquait des dires, il se moquait de l'avis de ces faibles Shinigamis.

Seul dans la salle du trône, ses subordonnés absents, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_... A quoi penses-tu ?

Les pupilles chocolat se posèrent sur le propriétaire de cette voix, souriant devant son regard aussi serein.

_... Te souviens-tu du jour de notre rencontre ? L'interrogea-t-il tranquillement en retour.

L'autre hocha la tête.

_Comment l'oublier ?

******* FLASH BACK *******

_Sosuke Aizen ?

_Aye !

_Félicitation, vos résultats sont des plus excellents. Vous faites parti de l'élite, annonça le professeur, très fier de lui.

_Merci, sensei, s'inclina-t-il en retour tandis que des murmures s'élevaient dans les rangs, surpris pour la plupart et moqueurs – jaloux – pour d'autres.

Le jeune homme n'y prit pas attention, ne pensant qu'à faire de son mieux pour parvenir enfin au Gotei ju-san. Son rêve était de rejoindre la puissante et incroyable division zéro. Aizen était fort, très fort, peut-être un peu trop. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre les rangs de personnes comme lui, il voulait se sentir normal…

_Encore en train de méditer, Sosuke-kun ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci se posant directement sur son interlocuteur.

_Sensei…

Ce dernier lui sourit aimablement, comme à son habitude. Et laissa son regard se poser sur les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc de l'académie Shinigami. C'était un coin agréable et silencieux, et surement le lieu le plus propice à la méditation. Hormis les arbres doucement secoués par une brise légère et les oiseaux gazouillants, il n'y avait pas de brouhaha désagréable, ce qu'Aizen appréciait.

_Tu travailles beaucoup, tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu le temps de souffler.

Le brun secoua la tête.

_Je ne peux pas, il me faut travailler sans relâche. Le temps est un ennemi contre lequel on ne peut lutter, sensei.

Le professeur opina néanmoins toujours souriant, l'air serein. Il aimait bien le jeune homme. C'était un élève des plus talentueux – et même le meilleur de sa génération. Jamais il n'avait rencontré auparavant un pareil talent. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté à l'académie, il avait déjà découvert son arme et la maniait déjà avec un talent certain. Puis il avait passé les examens d'entrée, les réussissant tous à la perfection. Il était aussi doué au kido qu'au maniement du sabre.

Toutefois, Aizen Sosuke était seul. Tout comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, il n'avait pas de proches dans le Rukongai. Mais, contrairement aux autres, il ne s'était pas non plus fait d'amis dans l'académie. Il passait la plupart de son temps seul, à s'entrainer soit au maniement du sabre, soit répétait ses sorts ou alors, il méditait, tentant de rencontrer son Zanpakuto.

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, termina Sosuke en baissant les yeux sur la lame placée sur ses genoux.

_Je comprends… N'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu désirs quelques conseils, sourit le jeune professeur, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de quitter les lieux d'un shunpo.

De nouveau seul, Sosuke ne s'attarda pas, replongeant immédiatement dans sa méditation. Il s'en rapprochait, il le savait. Parfois, dans ses rêves, il pouvait entendre des brides de mots, il pouvait entendre une voix encore flou tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui. Bientôt, il connaitrait le nom de son Zanpakuto…

_Tien donc, regardez qui est là… Ce cher Aizen. Alors, on essaie toujours de blablater avec son joujou inoffensif ?

Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux, n'ayant pas du tout l'envi de s'attarder avec ce genre de personnages. Il les reconnaissait, c'étaient des élèves peu brillants qui avaient dû repasser leur examen d'entrée à plusieurs reprises. Des têtes brulées qui faisaient tout et n'importe quoi, allant jusqu'à ennuyer ceux qui travaillaient – comme lui. Cependant, s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien qu'on parle ainsi de son arme.

_Retire ce que tu as dis, demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

_De quoi ? Grinça l'autre. Et regarde-moi quand j'te parle !

_Un type qui ne possède même pas encore la capacité de manier un sabre ne devrait pas parler de celui des autres, continua-t-il d'un ton froid.

L'étudiant l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le leva pour être face à lui. Le regard du brun s'était fait sérieux bien qu'ennuyé, il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il en avait même pitié. Ses gens ne méritaient pas son attention, ils étaient…

_Trop faible, murmura Sosuke.

_Hein ?

_Trop faible…

Puis, il éjecta ce dernier d'un sort de kido silencieux mais puissant dont il avait le secret. L'élève alla s'écraser douloureusement contre le muret plus loin devant les regards ahuris de ses alliés. Il récupéra son sabre qui était tombé à terre suite à cette altercation et parti sans un regard pour le groupe.

_-…prêt…_

Il se stoppa.

_Tu es prêt._

Puis, tout changea autour de lui, le parc da l'académie disparu pour laisser place à un décor des plus étonnants : de nombreux miroirs multicolores l'entouraient, créant un palais somptueux et étrangement coloré, le sol et le plafond étaient eux aussi faits de reflets. Ce qui était le plus étrange était sans conteste le fait que les glaces offraient de lui un reflet à la chevelure argentée et son Zanpakuto également rangé sur son flan gauche. Méfiant, il fit un pas, puis un second, portant son attention sur chacun des miroirs. Tout n'avait été qu'illusions.

_Bienvenue, Sosuke Aizen.

La voix résonna dans les locaux, masculine mais posée. Patient, l'interpellé attendit que son hôte se montre, désireux de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est qu'après un court instant qu'un de ses reflets bougea, dégainant sa lame pour tenter de le frapper. Esquivant prudemment, il para ses attaques et rendit les coups, parvenant à se débarrasser de son adversaire. Il posa alors son regard sur les autres reflets, attentifs.

_Vraiment bien joué… Parviendrais-tu à me retrouver, Sosuke Aizen ?

Difficile de retrouver quelqu'un dont on ignorait l'identité. Cependant, l'étudiant accepta le défi tandis que ses pupilles attentives surveillaient ses reflets. Comme prévu, alors qu'il avançait dans l'étrange palais de miroirs, quelques uns de ses reflets tentèrent de l'éliminer de leur sabre, arrivant de plus en plus nombreux.

_Tch… Hado no san-ju san: Sokatsui !

Puissante, son attaque le débarrassa de tous ses adversaires, sauf un qu'il avait délibérément laissé raté de peu. Ce dernier se releva et tenta de faire comme ses comparses – l'attaquer de son sabre – mais la poigne de Sosuke se referma sur son bras.

_Ca suffit.

Le reflet pesta puis s'écarta d'un mouvement vif, son sabre en main.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea l'étudiant.

_Tu ne le devines pas ?

Aizen l'observa un instant, sourcils froncés avant de comprendre soudainement, son regard chocolat glissant sur la lame entre ses doigts.

_Vous êtes…

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête.

_Kyoka Suigetsu, je suis ton Zanpakuto.

L'étudiant l'observa un moment avant de s'incliner respectueusement mais seulement de peu. Il n'aimait pas vraiment s'adresser à une illusion.

_Ravi de vous connaitre, mais pour des présentations, je préférerais que vous vous montriez sous votre forme véritable…

Il resta silencieux puis, lentement son apparence changea, une fumée colorée l'entourant peu à peu jusqu'à le recouvrir complètement. Bientôt s'offrit devant lui un jeune homme à la chevelure blanche indomptable, ses yeux masqués par de longues mèches. A son cou pendait un miroir taillé sous forme de losange et venait doucement taper contre un torse nu et légèrement musclé. Autour de sa taille mince était nouée une obi stylisée retenant un kimono luxueux aux teintes argentées dont les manches pendaient sur ses flancs. Un sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres fines.

_Satisfait ?

Il fit une moue pensive.

_Pas vraiment…

Kyoka Suigetsu croisa les bras, prenant un air sérieux.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Juste qu'il me semblait vous avoir demandé de me montrer votre forme véritable… N'ai-je pas raison, ma chère ?

_... Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis ce que tu crois ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Je pensais que le Zanpakuto et son maitre entretenaient une relation des plus complice, voire intime. Ne pas se mentir serait alors un fait primordial pour une confiance mutuelle et puis… Le style des reflets que j'ai combattu me laissait suggérer un adversaire féminin. Vos gestes sont bien trop fluides et aisés pour être ceux d'un homme. De plus, Kyoka Suigetsu signifie le miroir de l'eau, ce qui me laisse penser que cette forme peut ne pas être la vôtre.

Le Zanpakuto le jaugea de son invisible regard un moment, son expression camouflée par ses longues mèches.

_La confiance… Répéta l'arme, semblant plongé en pleine réflexion.

L'instant d'après, la lame du jeune homme se pointa vers lui.

_Très bien. Battons-nous, Aizen Sosuke. Battons-nous et suivant l'issue de notre combat, je jugerai si je peux t'accorder ma confiance.

Il s'autorisa un sourire avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Combattre n'était pas un problème pour lui et puis, il sentait que cet adversaire ci serait bien différent des autres. Kyoka Suigetsu, comparé à tout autre combattant, possédait certainement des capacités passionnantes. De plus, il s'affichait comme quelqu'un d'aussi calme que lui, quelqu'un de serein, d'intelligent, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait et, en plus de cela, un Reiatsu puissant et enivrant ondulait autour de lui et éveillait son envi de combattre. Oui, Kyoka Suigetsu était un adversaire parfait.

Ils engagèrent alors le combat, échangeant des coups alternants entre puissance et rapidité. Parfois, Kyoka Suigetsu disparaissait pour réapparaitre autre part. Apparemment, son pouvoir semblait se baser sur l'illusion, ce qui ne faciliterait pas la tâche, mais Aizen aimait les défis comme celui-ci. Quand le Zanpakuto disparaissait, il jouait alors sur ses sortilèges, brouillant ainsi sa vision par des écrans de fumée.

_Elle se sert des miroirs_, comprit-il alors qu'elle disparaissait de nouveau.

Il frappa dans le vide, cherchant à masquer sa découverte et recula de quelques pas, scrutant les environs. Derrière lui, son reflet glissa silencieusement de son miroir et tenta brusquement un coup à son attention, mais il fut plus rapide, désarmant ce dernier d'un geste vif puis apposant son sabre sous son menton, le collant au miroir de par lequel il était apparu.

_Echec et mat, souffla-t-il.

A travers les mèches denses barrant son visage, il aperçu les pupilles bleu pâle rivées sur lui. Un sourire doux naquit sur son visage puis, lentement, sa silhouette changea à nouveau, lentement, ses yeux se firent plus doux, ses cils s'étirèrent, ses traits se faisant plus fins, sa chevelure blanche se faisant plus longue mais strictement attachée. Son kimono aux teintes désormais pourpres apparu correctement placé sur ses frêles épaules, une obi épaisse et harmonieuse nouée autour de celui-ci. Kyoka Suigetsu était une femme magnifique.

_Bravo, Sosuke Aizen, murmura-t-elle. Être le Zanpakuto d'un Shinigami aussi brillant m'honore.

_C'est plutôt à moi de me sentir honorer de posséder une alliée aussi belle que redoutable, minauda-t-il en retour, ses yeux rivés aux siens, l'expression sérieuse.

_Une… Alliée ? Répéta-t-elle avec une agréable surprise, soutenant son regard pénétrant.

_Chère Kyoka Suigetsu… Reprit le jeune homme, paupières mi-closes, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Accepteriez-vous d'aider un pauvre étudiant à s'élever parmi les meilleurs combattants ?

_Un pauvre étudiant capable d'entendre le nom de son Zanpakuto dès la première apparition de ce dernier et de le vaincre aussi rapidement, rectifia-t-elle doucement, sereine dans un murmure. J'accepte la tâche avec un grand honneur… Sosuke Aizen.

Il sourit et scella peu à peu la distance séparant leurs lèvres.

******* FIN DU FLASH BACK *******

_Tant d'années se sont écoulées… Te voilà devenu roi d'un royaume de puissants guerriers. Tu t'es élevé parmi les meilleurs et les as surpassé. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Sosuke.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il se leva de son trône et gagna les côtés de la jeune femme à la chevelure d'argent. Lentement, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine, posant son menton sur son épaule.

_Il reste quelque chose, souffla-t-il à son oreille, prenant soin de bien articuler sa phrase.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, attendant la suite et il se laissa approcher ses lèvres des siennes avant de lui murmurer :

_Apprends à un roi comment aimer une reine…


End file.
